


Samoyed and Rabbit daily life

by Jihoonieislife



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihoonieislife/pseuds/Jihoonieislife
Summary: Kang Daniel is an unwanted Samoyed and a furry.One day, he was picked up by a cute rabbit who was hiding a secret. Here comes their cute and happy story.





	Samoyed and Rabbit daily life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guysss!! It's been so long:'( Too bad I couldn't update because I have exams:'( But it's okay now since I finished the hell exam. Anyway, when I was surfing the internet, I came across a picture of a Samoyed and a rabbit. It was so cute!!!! It reminds me so much of Daniel and Jihoon! So I wrote it right away, It could be a one shot or it could be a few chapters idk yet.....ha ha...... So anyway hope you enjoy it and have a nice day!

The first time I met him, it was at a very cold winter night where I was abandoned by my previous family. To be honest, I was abandoned when I was still a baby and my previous family thinks it's a good idea to abandon me on my first birthday. They said lots and lots of stupid reasons that I don't want to know and now I really wish someone can just take me in. I curled up into some sort of white ball while shivering. 

" Ah, a ball of white fur." He pointed at me while I ignored him. What can a rabbit do to me? I sighed. He can't even harm me, let alone take me in. He leaped closer to me and started poking me lightly.

" Are you a furry? " He asked softly while I turned around shocked. He just simply smile knowingly and raise up one of his small and cute paws. 

" Isn't it cold outside? Why don't you come with me to my place? " He continued while I just nodded, a bit too enthusiastic ( not because he is cute, it's because it is really cold. Well maybe 99% because of that cute little white thing) 

He held my paws and lead the way. We walked paws in paws. We were in complete silence but this moment of silence is really soothing and peaceful. It is as if being beside him makes me wants to stay with him forever.  
He seems to understand me while sometimes I drifted off thinking of something bad, he will give a light squeeze on my paws and turned to smile at me. 

" It's okay. You will be fine with me. I will never leave you. " His warm words that touched my heart instantly makes me want to believe in him and be with him, forever. Even though he might not be a furry. I want to stay with him forever even if he is just a rabbit. The journey was a bit too short from my preference. I had wished the journey would never stop. Even though it's cold outside, I can only feel warm and peace with him so I had wished the journey would never stop, even if we never reached the destination.

" We are here. " We stopped in front of a mansion and I looked at him, shocked. 

" This.. This is the house I will be staying from now on? " He chuckled while I still refuse to believe in this mansion.

" Yeah." He knocked lightly on the door and smiled at me. Before I could say anything, the door flung open, fevealing a man. 

" Jihoon, you are late and why didn't you bring your keys and.....oh...oh you must be the new furry Jihoon brings in. Welcome. " He smiled warmly while I nodded lightly. Still happy at the fact that I got the cute rabbit's name. Jihoon, such a nice name. Jihoon then pulled me in with his paws. He smiled once again. 

" Jisung hyung, let's go inside. It's really cold." Jisung smiled knowingly and make ways for us to come in. Inside the house, there were another 8 people in there. They all looked at me quietly for a few seconds, before breaking into a warm smile. It makes me wonder how on earth there can be so many warm people in this world. 

" Jihoon, get change. You are soaking wet from the snow and you too, uhm? " Jisung continue nagging at the small cute thing before turning to ask me.

" Daniel, I am Daniel. " Jihoon smiled sweetly while Jisung smiled warmly before handing me a towel. 

" Welcome, Daniel. You are part of us now. " Jisung smiled warmly before gesturing me to follow Jihoon upstairs to take a bath.  
.................................................................................  
"Uhm Daniel, you need to be in human form to dry yourself. " Jihoon scratch his head lightly with his paws. We were taking a bath in a bathtub while Jihoon pointed at the towel with his cute paws. 

" I don't want to. I am scared I will freak you out like how I freak all my previous owners. " I lowered my head down when thinking of unwanted stories while Jihoon sighed. 

" I am sorry. My bad. I didn't tell you what house is this. " Jihoon smiled apologeticly while I scratch my head. 

" What do you mean..... " I stopped midway because I was too amazed by how Jihoon changed from a white ball of fluff to a human. As a human, he was so much more cuter than when he was a rabbit. No he was breathtaking. He was beautiful. Without realising, I let out a shriek and steps coming up from the stairs was heard.  
.................................................................................  
" Why? What is going on? Daniel are you okay? " Jisung looked at me worrying while Jisung shriek again while looking at Jihoon.

" Jihoon wear your clothes!" Jisung quickly grabbed a towel to cover Jihoon's ( Beautiful) body and turned to me apologetically.

" I am so sorry, Daniel. Jihoon just isn't used to wearing clothes ever since little. " Jisung helped Jihoon to wear while Jihoon whined and sulked. 

" No.. That's not the point. Jihoon is a furry?! " Jisung looked at me like I am the stupid one. 

" Yeah, I mean everyone here is a furry. " Jisung stated calmly while my brain trying to process all the things that happened today. My brain overloaded and my vision blacked out and the only sound I heard was Jisung's high pitch voice.


End file.
